quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Tournament
In Tournament mode, you compete against the previous attempts of 14 others players. Each player's rank is determined by the total number of questions taken to defeat all enemies. If there is a tie in number of questions, the tied ranks will be determined by the total time taken to answer questions.Time is only associated with the time spent during an actual question; time taken when choosing questions and using skills are NOT included. Using a skill only takes a turn if it finishes the final round. Points are awarded in tournaments for increasing your Wizard Rank. Players only compete against others of the same Wizard Rank. Beginning at Rank 12, placing in the lower half earns negative points. Players can then drop ranks, but cannot go lower than Rank 11. Wizard Cup Events Every month or so there is a special Wizard Cup Tournament with bonus prizes and spirits. In these events, players are ranked by Event points (Cup Points) Collected by competing in a tournament. List of Wizard Cups Preferred Spirits In tournaments, spirits that may be good in other events and quest may not be as good in tournaments due to several reasons. A list of preferred types of spirits are listed below: *Fast Emblemers that take <7 TTC *Emblem Shufflers *All Nukers with <7 TTC (eg. Yukka Ende (Time Traveler)) *Single Nukers with <7 TTC (eg. Ewan Edgar (Shining Clown)) *Element Killers (eg. Riel (Aqua Sharpshooter)) for killing the final boss *Attack ALL spirits (eg. Noel Marionette (The Celestial Hands)) for clearing early stages fast. Defensive and survivability skills like below are not as good in tournaments because the enemies can be killed before they actually do harm. Examples listed below; *Heals: Heal all, Self Heals, Absorb HP. *Revives (eg. Tsutsunokami (Bringing of the End)) *Delay Attack (eg. Chihiro Unagami (Dancing Princess of the Sea)) *Elemental Reductions (eg. Jin Side (King of Dry Ponds)) *% HP Reduction, Takes too many TTC for lower ranks and lower rank bosses have too little HP to make this significant. Viable for those who are Rank 16 and above due to increase in bosses HP (eg. Elenoir Felia (True Justice) ) Tournaments by Rank |- | 'Rank 2' (5 MP, 1240-1260g, 56 exp) | Red Mummy Yellow Mummy Thunder Slime | Fire Plant Flame Goblin | |- | 'Rank 3' (7 MP, ~1,522g, ~79exp) | Fire Plant Fire Raccoon Thunder Plant Elecflow Aqua Plant | Elite Thunder Plant x2 | |- | 'Rank 4' (10 MP, ?g, ?exp) | Thunder Rabbit Thunder Plant Fire Raccoon Frost Rabbit | Hail Devil Gunner Aqua Plant (x2) | |- | 'Rank 5' (13 MP, ~2185g, 132exp) | Red Fighter Flame Devil Gunner Thunder Fighter Thunder Devil Gunner | Thunder Plant Elite Red Fighter (x2) | |- | 'Rank 6' (13 MP, ~1450g, 94exp) | Yellow Demon Thunder Devil Gunner Thunder Fighter Blue Demon Ice Devil Gunner Blue Fighter Frosh (Rookie) | Ryuzetsuran (Turn 1-2, +2) | |- | 'Rank 7' (15 MP, 1749-2061g, 150-170exp) | Plasma Slime Yellow Demon Aquaflow Blue Demon Elite Aqua Plant Float Slime | Ryuzetsuran (Turn 1-2, +2) Thunder Axe Centaur Frozen Axe Centaur | |- | 'Rank 8' (15 MP, ~1548-2055g, 126-162 exp) | Ice Devil Gunner Ice Centaur Rocher (Ice Stone) Skeleton Warrior (Water) Thunder Devil Gunner Thunder Centaur Rocher (Thunder Stone) Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) | Mad Rock |650 Points to next rank |- | 'Rank 9' (17 MP, ~2046-2613g, 190-232exp) | Skeleton Warrior (Water) Blue Fighter Frosh (Rookie) Blue Demon Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) Thunder Fighter Yellow Demon | Mad Rock Frozen Axe Centaur Thunder Axe Centaur | |- | 'Rank 10' (20 MP, 2023-2632 G, 190-238 EXP) | Thunder Devil Gunner Thunder Centaur Thunder Fighter Flame Devil Gunner Fire Centaur Red Fighter | Ryuzetsuran Mad Rock | |- | 'Rank 11' (23 MP, ~3656-3852g, ~166-180 EXP) | Thunder Goblin Thunder Rabbit Spark Creeper Frost Creeper Thunder Raccoon (Lord) Fire Raccoon (Lord) Rain Raccoon (Lord) | Elite Aqua Hand (x2) Fiery Dragon | |- | 'Rank 12' (25 MP, 2597-4296g, 156-204exp) | Aqua Slime Ice Centaur Blue Valkyrie Hinokino (Hero) Pikadake (Hero) | Wildwolf (x2) Thundering Hypno Dragon | Recommended team: |- | 'Rank 13' (25 MP, 4098-5397g, 118-182EXP) | Blue Valkyrie Ice Centaur Aqua Slime Spark Hand Pikadake (Hero) Frosh (Hero) Hinokino (Hero) | Icicle Dragon (x2) Mad Rock | 2,000 points to next rank Recommended Team: |- | 'Rank 14' (27 MP, 9600-10200g, 80-90EXP) | Fire Urg © Red Gobble Frog Red Merman Ocean Merman | Mad Rock (x2) Unknown dragon | Recommended Team: |- | 'Rank 15' (27 MP, 9600-10200g, 80-90exp) | Fire Bee-girl Emerald Fish Rare Emerald Fish | Ryuzetsuran Unknown dragon | Recommended Team: |- | 'Rank 16' | | | Recommended Team: |- | 'Rank 17' | | Alec | Recommended Team: |- | 'Rank 18' | | | Recommended Team: ? |} Category:Gameplay